Intocable
by Fercissa
Summary: -¿Así que primero me besas de esa forma para después humillarme? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿acaso eres tan cobarde como para no darme una buena respuesta? ¡no me veas de esa forma! Sabes que digo la verdad ¿que?… que te p… -.


* * *

hii (:

Bien, iniciαlmente, esto erα un Songfic; dαdo el cαso que me dio por leer el reglαmento descubrí que está prohibido xD!! αsí que mejor lo modifiqué.

Aclαro, sigue estαndo bαsαdo en unα rolα.

- Untouched – The veronicαs - (diálogo)

Untouched – The veronicαs (historiα)

* * *

Intocαble

Hαtαke'Fer

* * *

Sasuke esta sobre Sakura, ella se encuentra completamente mojada y él clavaba su mirada en la de ella.

Momentos antes Sasuke la había sacada de la corriente de un rió, había tropezado y la única persona que podía ayudarla era él. Al rescatarla hubo un movimiento en falso que la obligo a sujetarse del cuello del uchiha haciéndolo caer junto a ella.

Sakura temblaba, su cuerpo se encontraba marcado a través de la ajustada ropa además de la posición en la que se veían involucrados. Era la primera vez que notaba algo diferente en la mirada del Uchiha, después de su regreso era más frió y arrogante de cuando había marchado, pero en ese instante podría jurar que el estaba nervioso. – _¿De que podría estar nervioso_? – pensó. Nunca imaginó que la respuesta llegaría después.

La besaba. Sakura no daba crédito a lo que sus labios hacían pero poco le importo ya que continúo. De un momento a otro él se detuvo, volvieron a verse, Sasuke acarició las mejillas de la chica quien le miraba confusa. Sabía que si seguía besándolo de esa forma no podría dar vuelta atrás y algo sucedería, estaba dispuesta a todo en ese instante pero algo cambió…

- Es demasiado pronto para ti – pronuncio el pelinegro retirándose poco a poco de aquel cuerpo que cínicamente había rechazado.

Sakura no sabía como reaccionar. – _¿A que se refiere_? – Pensó para sí - _¿Acaso no me desea? ¿No me siente? _– muchas interrogantes se creaban en ella mientras el avanzaba.

- ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente deseable para tu gusto? – reclamó ella, sentía tanta confusión que lo que más le interesaba era conseguir una respuesta, se paró pocos pasos detrás de Sasuke quien detuvo su caminar.

- Vamonos Sakura. – respondió de forma seca, sin siquiera voltear a verle.

No pudo soportarlo más, decidió no llorar ante aquel sentimiento de humillación así que se postró frente al Uchiha sus ojos estaban cristalizados y él lo notó.

- ¿Así que primero me besas de esa forma para después humillarme? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Acaso eres tan cobarde como para no darme una buena respuesta? ¡No me veas de esa forma! Sabes que digo la verdad ¿que… que te p… - sintió su cuerpo retroceder, estaba siendo llevada por otro peso; era el chico que la había tomado de la cintura, quien le veía de la misma forma instantes antes de besarla, quien acercaba su rostro hacía la oreja de ella susurrándole.

- Sigues siendo una molestia… sabes… - su boca bajaba hacia su cuello provocando cierto grado de excitación en la pelirrosa – no es bueno provocarme. Atente a las consecuencias. Sa.ku.ra

- Sa…sasuke-kun – alcanzó a pronunciar antes de ocupar sus labios uniéndolos con los de él. En ese instante lo entendió todo. Quería estar con el, no había espacio a dudas disfrutaría esa noche aunque fuera la ultima de su vida.

El tacto de Sasuke fue descendiendo pasando por la semi-mojada ropa de Sakura hasta llegar a las piernas de la misma. Las acariciaba, las presionaba, ella no oponía resistencia, al contrario, tomaba la exploradora mano de su amado y la guiaba… entre beso y beso se alcanzaban a escuchar los ahogados gemidos que esto provocaba.

Sasuke comenzó a desvestirla, cuidadosamente tratando de no denotar su desesperación por sentirla enteramente desnuda. Ella se abría paso entre la ropa de este y acariciaba su pecho, lo sentía tibio, suave como nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Entre caricias y besos se fueron recostando sobre un fino pastizal, el se cuidaba de no lastimarla, por primera vez en su vida se sentía totalmente nervioso, su dicha le llevaba tan lejos mientras acariciaba los pechos de Sakura, oírla gemir, si eso era oírla como decía el antes molesto "Sasuke-kun" le excitaba más, crear un camino de besos hacia esos perfectos y virginales pechos con los cuales jugueteaba era su nueva misión. Jugueteó, beso, succionó al par de la forma más delicada que su excitación le permitía.

Por su parte Sakura besaba el cuello de sasuke, pasaba sus dedos por la espalda de este sintiendo como su piel se erizaba, jugando con su cabello, besándolo, lo era todo para ella.

En la desnudez total, Sakura era presa del sonrojo de sus mejillas, era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos, aún faltaba más pero el simple hecho de sentir la mirada de la persona que tanto ha amado sobre su cuerpo descubierto le provocaba pena. Él se daba cuenta de eso y continuaba descendiendo sobre su sendero de besos quería memorizar las sensaciones de su piel, el olor que cada sitio en ella emitía.

Al juzgar por el nerviosismo de la chica, él pudo notar que sería su primer encuentro amoroso, esto producía cierto nivel de ternura en el.

Bajó así hasta la feminidad de Sakura y le volteó a ver, esta mantenía el semblante tierno de hace rato entonces procedió.

Comenzó a probar posando su lengua sobre la intimidad de ella, saboreando cada lugar que podía, ocupando sus manos en recorrer la figura de la chica, regresando a los pechos, erectando los pezones con pequeños jaloneos, gemía, cada vez mas fuerte, había llegado al orgasmo. Sasuke supo que era el momento.

Sakura no podía más, lo quería sentir, deseaba unirse con él, le oía gemir cuando acariciaba su miembro, el cual estaba totalmente erecto.

Podía ser inexperta en el tema pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese gran numero de experiencias, conciente o inconcientemente le gustaba excitarlo, su inseguridad de hace rato había sido solo un mal reflejo del deseo.

Sasuke posiciono su miembro en la abertura de Sakura, la vio a los ojos, esos tremendos ojos color verde le observaban amorosamente. La penetró.

Lentamente se introdujo, más que nunca sentía miedo a lastimarla, miedo de que ese fuera un mal recuerdo para ella, pero como si supiera que pensaba y sentía la chica tomó el rostro de su amado para acariciarlo tiernamente, eso era todo.

Su nombre… nunca pensó que se escucharía tan bien en boca de ella y menos en aquel momento.

Se posiciono en la barrera de castidad de la Haruno y de una sola embestida hizo a un lado cualquier limite entre ellos; la tenue luz de la luna era testigo de aquella unión.

Sasuke la embistió mas y mas la hacia sentir el cielo y mas, eso se notaba por los gemidos en los dos, pudo no ser la primera vez de él, pero de todas esas aventurillas esta era real, Sakura era totalmente suya y se había entregado a el, nada más que a el.

Decidió permanecer un poco más dentro de ella, quien rasguñaba su espalda, haciéndolo sentir un placentero dolor, después de todo eso no podía haber sido nada comparado con el que sintió ella al dejar de ser virgen.

Había terminado. Se recostó a un lado de la agotada chica… no ya no era una chica era una mujer, su mujer, quien intentaba cubrir su cuerpo con ropa. Sasuke la observaba, de pies a cabeza, acariciaba su rostro, sus brazos con una suavidad y una dulzura que la estremecía.

Se acerco a ella, las palabras eran totalmente insuficientes, la beso de nuevo, amorosamente no de forma pasional jugó con su cabello y la acurrucó sobre su pecho.

Sakura podía sentir la respiración de su amado, cada suspiro, cada palabra ahogada en un beso, todo le parecía perfecto en aquel instante.

- Sasuke-kun… - formuló ella mirándole a los ojos, los ojos que tantas veces le habían hecho soñar estaban sobre ella – t…te amo – finalizó

- Sasuke permaneció serio. Ella sintió que no era una buena señal, su corazón se sintió aprisionado, ese era su miedo, regresar a la realidad.

- Yo también… - respondió, dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola.

.

.

_...and i need you so much._

* * *

Lαlαlα es todo xD!!

Modificαdo: 10.Agosto.2008

**F**in


End file.
